Compared with traditional incandescent lamps, LED lamps have many advantages, such as low power consumption, long service life, greater brightness, less heat emission, as well as being more environmentally friendly. LED lamps work by using LED chips as a source of light. In order for an LED chip to emit light normally, LED lamps usually use a driver to drive the LED chip. However, current LED lamp assembly techniques make the driver and other components of the LED lamps difficult to assemble.
Therefore, it is hoped to provide a new and improved LED lamp and assembling method thereof.